1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a feeding device and a feeding method, and more particularly, to an electronic component carrier tape feeding device and an electronic component carrier tape feeding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic component mounting apparatuses, which are devices that mount electronic components on printed circuit boards (PCBs), receive various electronic components such as integrated circuits, diodes, capacitors, or resistors from an electronic component feeder, transfer each of the electronic components to where the electronic component is to be mounted, and mount the electronic components on the PCB.
In the related art, electronic component mounting apparatuses include an electronic component carrier tape feeding device that feeds an electronic component, a conveyer that transfers a PCB, a head assembly that includes nozzles adsorbing the electronic component from an electronic component feeding device and mounting the electronic component on the PCB, an electronic component transfer device that moves the head assembly in a vertical direction or in a horizontal direction, and the like.
A tape feeder using an electronic component reel as shown in FIG. 1 is widely used as the electronic component carrier tape feeding device installed in the electronic component mounting apparatus. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an electronic component reel 1 installed in an electronic component carrier tape feeding device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the electronic component reel 1 accommodates about 2000 to 5000 electronic components 5. Accommodation portions 3a are formed in a carrier tape 3, which is wound around the electronic component reel 1, so as to be separated from each other. The accommodation portions 3a accommodate the electronic components 5 such as a semiconductor chip, and upper portions of the electronic components 5 that are accommodated in each accommodation portion 3a are sealed by a cover tape 2. A plurality of transfer holes 3b are formed on an edge of the carrier tape 3 along a traveling direction of the carrier tape 3 and are separated from each other at predetermined intervals.
A plurality of the electronic component carrier tape feeding devices are formed in the electronic component mounting apparatus and are separated from each other at regular intervals, and are disposed in parallel. The electronic component carrier tape feeding device transfers the above-mentioned carrier tape 3 to the electronic component mounting apparatus. In other words, the electronic component carrier tape feeding device reels out the carrier tape 3 from the electronic component reel 1 and peels off the cover tape 2 that covers the electronic component 5 attached to the carrier tape 3. An adsorption nozzle of a head assembly adsorbs the electronic component 5 attached to the carrier tape 3 when the cover tape 2 is peeled off to pick up the electronic component 5, and transfers the picked-up electronic component 5 to a predetermined position on a PCB.
An electronic component carrier tape feeding device of the related art includes a body portion in which the electronic component reel 1 is installed. The carrier tape 3 wound around the electronic component reel 1 is transferred at a predetermined pitch by a sprocket. The cover tape 2 separated from the carrier tape 3 is recovered by a recovering device.
When all the electronic components 5 accommodated in the electronic component reel 1 are fed, the electronic component reel 1 installed in the electronic component carrier tape feeding device needs to be replaced. When an operator replaces the electronic component reel 1, a new electronic component reel 1 is installed in the body portion, a locker installed in front of the electronic component carrier tape feeding device is unlocked, and a carrier tape guiding unit is raised to connect the carrier tape 3 and the cover tape 2 of the electronic component reel 1 that is replaced to parts of the electronic component carrier tape feeding device. When the installation of the electronic component reel 1 and the connection of the carrier tape 3 and the cover tape 2 are finished, the carrier tape guiding unit is lowered, and then the position of the locker is switched to a locking position.
As mentioned above, when the installation of the carrier tape 3 is finished, the electronic component carrier tape feeding device may operate so as to separate the cover tape 2 from the carrier tape 3. After the cover tape 2 is separated from the carrier tape 3, the adsorption nozzle adsorbs the electronic component 5 within the carrier tape 3 and moves the electronic component 5 to the outside. At this time, as mentioned above, at the time when the cover tape 2 is separated from the carrier tape 3, the electronic components 5 and the cover tape 2 may be moved together to the outside by static electricity or the like, or the position of the electronic components 5 may change. That is, the electronic components 5 may be attached to the cover tape 2 and moved to the outside. In particular, as mentioned above, when the electronic components 5 are moved to the outside by being attached to the cover tape 2 or when the position of the electronic components 5 changes, the adsorption nozzle may not adsorb the electronic component 5, and the operation may not be performed. Accordingly, when the cover tape 2 is separated from the carrier tape 3, there is a need to prevent the electronic components 5 from being moved to the outside with the cover tape 2 or to prevent the position of the electronic components 5 from changing.
The details of the above-mentioned electronic component carrier tape feeding device are disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-0096312 (Title: Tape Feeder for Component Mounting Device, Applicant: Samsung Techwin Co., Ltd.).